Mestre e Discípulo
by JullyVI
Summary: Fic baseada em um capítulo da série episódio G de cavaleiros do Zodíaco e em uma fic que Haku está escrevendo


_***Mestre e Discípulo***_

_Por Athena… Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! _Pensava Hanako, Amazona de Taça, enquanto andava de um lado para outro no castelo em Jamir (ou Jamiel). Fora passar um tempo lá para treinar com Mu que havia saído na noite anterior e ainda não voltara. O que mais lhe preocupava era o sonho que teve. Ora, sendo a amazona de Taça, ela tinha visões e a que teve durante a noite não fora nada boa. Um mal oculto em Jamir, há muito adormecido, estava para despertar e ela temia que o cavaleiro estivesse por perto quando acontecesse.

-Quer fazer o favor de parar? Estou ficando cansado só de te olhar – Resmungou Kiki, um dos últimos lemurianos que, sentado na varanda, observava a amazona.

- To preocupada com o Mu… - Ela disse passando a olhar para o horizonte enquanto a brisa que soprava brincava com seus cabelos e então olhou para o garoto. – Ei! Quer fazer o favor de sair de cima da urna da minha armadura? – Colocou as mãos na cintura enquanto ele se levantava e passava para a beira da varanda com um sorriso maroto.

- O mestre Mu está bem, Hanako. Ele só foi à cidade. Tem vezes que ele some por dias, é normal. – Lhe sorriu enquanto cruzava os braços e então passou a olhar para o horizonte, tinha de vigiar a entrada caso algum cavaleiro aparecesse.

_É isso que me preocupa _Pensou ela.

-Eu tive uma visão, Kiki! Preciso contar ao Mu o que eu vi! – Ela falou olhando para onde o garoto olhava na esperança de ver o cavaleiro retornar, em vão.

- E o que você viu? – Ele a olhou curioso.

Hanako engoliu em seco, não sabia se devia lhe contar sem antes falar com Mu, mas por outro lado, Kiki deveria saber algo sobre aquilo.

-Sabe alguma coisa sobre o "antigo mal de Jamir"? – Ela indagou passando a olhá-lo , mas só o que recebeu foi uma meneada de cabeça que a fez suspirar. – Deixe para lá – Disse apoiando os braços na beira, ficando a fitar o vazio. Cada minuto que se passava a sensação de algo errado aumentava, onde Mu poderia estar?

_Se ao menos eu soubesse quando vai acontecer…_

_-_ "Antigo mal de Jamir" – Repetiu Kiki depois de um tempo.- Eu sei que você pode ter visões quando dorme, mas… será que não foi apenas um sonho ruim?

- Eu espero que sim, Kiki! – Ela o olhou e então sorriu, se ele nunca havia ouvido sobre aquilo, talvez tivesse sido apenas um sonho. – Vou fazer o jantar – Sorriu enquanto via o sol se por e então pegou a urna de sua armadura, colocando a alça no ombro, iria deixá-la guardada em seu quarto.

Depois de guardar a urna, Hanako rumou para a cozinha e começou a preparar o jantar. Faria para três, caso Mu aparecesse, apesar de algo lhe dizer que aquilo não ia acontecer. Kiki ficara do lado de fora de vigia, ela ficaria novamente sozinha. Soltou um longo suspiro e logo começou a cozinhar.

- Espero que tenha ficado bom… - Comentou consigo mesma.

-Pelo cheiro, tenho certeza de que está! – Ouviu uma voz atrás de si que logo a fez virar. A expressão preocupada da amazona deu lugar a uma de alívio.

-Mu! Onde esteve? – Ela enxugou as mãos para poder por a mesa enquanto ele sentava-se lhe sorrindo como era de costume.

-Na cidade… - Respondeu calmamente apesar de não precisar dar satisfação, ele tinha o direito de ir e vir sem precisar avisar, afinal, Hanako nada tinha que ver com seus assuntos em sua terra natal e ela logo pensou isso.

-Desculpe, eu apenas estava preocupada, achei que havia acontecido algo… - Disse colocando os pratos à mesa.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. Kiki não lhe avisou que às vezes eu sumo? – Indagou no tom gentil costumeiro que fez com que Hanako sorrisse, gostava daquela calma dele.

-Avisou-me hoje antes de eu vir para a cozinha.- Ela riu enquanto o garoto aparecia na porta.

- Por que ninguém me avisou que o jantar estava pronto? – Ele indagou cruzando os braços, mas a expressão logo mudou ao ver a comida. Tratou logo de sentar-se à mesa e logo os três estavam jantando. Hanako e Mu comiam em silêncio enquanto Kiki desembestava a falar.

-Então, Hanako – Chamou-a depois de se gabar de algumas proezas que já fazia e de como havia expulsado alguns cavaleiros fracos que apareceram por ali – Descobriu alguma coisa sobre o "antigo mal de Jamir"? – Indagou dando atenção à comida, o que fez com que Mu a olhasse.

- "Antigo mal de Jamir"? – Indagou.

- Nunca ouviu falar? – Hanako olhou para o cavaleiro enquanto largava o garfo no prato recebendo uma meneada de cabeça da parte do ariano.

- Não. Você está sabendo mais sobre minha terra natal do que eu mesmo. – Ele riu divertido enquanto Hanako dava um sorriso tímido. – Não existe nada assim, Hanako.

- Deve ter sido então apenas um sonho ruim… eu espero - Ela olhou para Kiki que afirmava com a cabeça soltando um "eu não disse?" com a boca cheia.

_Eu também… _Foi o que passou pela cabeça do cavaleiro de Áries. Ficaria atento dali pra frente.

Após o jantar, Mu colocou Kiki para lavar a louça, afinal Hanako já cozinhara. O jovem lemuriano ainda tentou argumentar, mas o cavaleiro foi firme, até porque sabia como o discípulo era uma peste. Depois de se certificar de que ele havia começado a tarefa, saiu da cozinha indo para a varanda no segundo andar para pensar. Olhou em volta para as montanhas, pensando no que Hanako falara e então algo lhe chamou a atenção: a amazona havia saído para dar uma volta e olhava para a lua. A pele branca parecia brilhar levemente iluminada pela luz do satélite e os olhos brilhavam enquanto um sorriso gentil nascia de seus lábios. Por um instante ele se perguntou por que alguém tão delicada se tornara uma amazona para viver lutando e então entrou novamente.

- Hanako… - Uma voz feminina soou atrás da amazona que se voltou imediatamente reconhecendo-a.

-Thinúviel! – Ela gelou, por que a deusa estaria aparecendo para ela?

A mulher usava um longo vestido branco e brilhava como a lua, emitindo uma luz branca levemente marcada por um brilho prateado. Prata era também a cor de seus longos cabelos presos numa trança e de seus olhos. A amazona apenas esperava que ele lhe dissesse algo.

- O mal de Jamir não pertence a este mundo. – A deusa falou fazendo com que Hanako gelasse e então continuou – Nasceu do lado negro da lua, o lado que você, hoje, representa na Terra… por isso apenas você pode selá-lo novamente. Sei que como amazona você serve somente a Athena, mas também sei que seu dever é manter a paz nessa terra então se apresse ou não haverá mais Terra onde se possa manter a paz – Disse e então desviou seu olhar para as montanhas – Está quase na hora… hoje, à meia noite, esteja naquelas montanhas. Isto irá lhe ajudar – A deusa tocou-lhe o rosto e então os olhos de Hanako ficaram brancos por um momento, havia aprendido mais uma magia. – Só poderá usá-la uma vez então seja sábia, o inimigo deve estar enfraquecido ou escapará e você não poderá destruí-lo- avisou-lhe.

Hanako desviou o olhar para onde a deusa olhava e consentiu com a cabeça engolindo em seco, se perguntava se seria capaz de fazer aquilo, mas sabia que não podia hesitar. Na verdade o que lhe dava medo não era o fato de ter de ir, era o fato de ter de ir sozinha. Ela sempre dizia ser capaz de qualquer coisa, mas isso era porque nunca estava só. Agora a situação era diferente. Olhou novamente para onde estava a deusa, mas esta já não estava mais ali.

_Certo então…_

-Vai ficar aí fora? – A voz de Mu a fez voltar-se para o castelo. Ela fez que não com a cabeça e então correu para perto dele. – O que estava fazendo? – Indagou o lemuriano quando esta o alcançou.

-Olhando a lua. – Respondeu sorrindo e então entrou alegando estar com sono. Desejou boa noite a Mu e a Kiki e foi deitar-se. Logo, estavam todos dormindo.

Quando a lua estava alta no céu e Hanako certificara-se de que todos estavam dormindo, saiu sem fazer barulho levando consigo a urna e então correu na direção em que Thinúviel havia indicado, sem se dar conta de que, do alto do castelo, alguém a observava. Quando a jovem sumiu em meio às montanhas, a figura recolheu-se nas sombras.

O lugar estava deserto, a luz pálida da lua refletida nas pedras realçava ainda mais o aspecto árido do lugar. Fazia frio e ventava, mas Hanako não se incomodava com isso. _Certo… estou aqui… _Ela cerrou os punhos que tremiam e então sentou-se numa pedra mantendo a urna ao seu lado e apoiou a mão na cabeça tentando não pensar no que tinha pra fazer ali, sabia que ficar ansiosa não adiantaria em nada então tentava controlar-se, porém junto do vento ela começou a ouvir algo como um sussurro que aos poucos fez com que o sono caísse sobre ela.

Acordou perto da meia noite, assustada e olhou em volta. Por quanto tempo dormira? Será que era tarde demais? O que foi aquilo que viera com o vento e lhe fizera cair pesado sono?

-Estes são os guerreiros desta era? Tão patéticos ao ponto de adormecerem com um simples sussurro meu? – Uma voz soou fazendo com que Hanako levantasse. Aos poucos à sua frente uma mancha negra surgiu e começou a crescer numa espécie de portal por onde emergiu um enorme ser negro com cinco pares de braços, dois rostos lado a lado com os olhos vazios contornados de branco, de suas bocas dois de seus dentes inferiores eram maiores e mesmo com a boca fechada, ficavam à mostra. Em suas mãos alguns braceletes de ouro e trazia consigo o fogo-fátuo logo evidenciando onde estava preso.

-Quem é você? – Hanako indagou tentando não se deixar levar pelo tamanho do ser.

- Meu nome pouco lhe importa. – Sua voz soou pesadamente e era como uma faca penetrando nos ouvidos da amazona que perto dele era insignificante. – É esta toda a força que Thinúviel possui? Uma única guerreira patética? Não me importa, será a primeira a ser devorada. –Disse e enquanto uma de suas mãos acertou onde Hanako estava com o intuito de esmagá-la para depois pegá-la, mas a amazona fora mais rápida e saltara para longe, apesar de estar com medo. Ela elevou o cosmo fazendo com que sua armadura saísse da urna e lhe vestisse.

-Certo, não me interessa quem você é. – Ela elevou ainda mais o cosmo, poderia aproveitar o pouco fogo-fátuo que passara pelo portal, mas teria de ser tudo perfeito ou ela perderia a chance, afinal ela não possuía o "Ondas do Inferno" então teria de acertar a alma do ser logo de primeira. Saltou de onde estava e ficou em posição de combate mais embaixo, perto de onde o portal surgira. Não podia se aproximar demais, mas também não podia ficar muito afastada.

- O que um ser insignificante como você pode fazer? – Indagou o ser enquanto tentava um novo ataque do qual a amazona esquivou-se, indo parar ainda mais perto do fogo, atrás dele.

-Vou queimá-lo até a alma… - Hanako falou baixo e então, elevando o cosmo, intensificou as chamas que mandou para cima do ser. – CHAMAS DEMONÍACAS AZUIS! – Atacou fazendo com que todo o monstro fosse tomado pelo fogo. _Isso!_ Comemorou internamente, havia conseguido atingir sua alma, afinal o fogo tornara-se mais intenso e agora queimava alimentando-se da alma do ser.

_Tola! _A voz do monstro soou em sua mente enquanto ele se erguia e virava-se para ela. Aos poucos o fogo extinguiu-se totalmente enquanto Hanako, pasma dava um passo para trás.

-Mas, o quê? – Indagou mais para si mesma do que para o outro, como podia ter errado? O fogo estava queimando então como ele ainda estava ali?

-Minha alma também é imortal assim como meu corpo. – O ser ergueu uma das mãos para atacá-la, mas acertou a amazona por trás, com um feixe feito de trevas. – Como prêmio por sua tentativa, escute agora o meu nome. – Apoiou as dez mãos no chão curvando o corpo para frente enquanto Hanako se levantava encarando-o, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca devido ao impacto no chão.

-Sou o devorador de mundos – O ser girou a cabeça como se esta estivesse solta do pescoço fazendo o outro rosto passar à frente e continuou – Azmut é meu nome, o mal que despertou das trevas. O destino de todos os mundos. Agora caia perante mim e sucumba ao meu poder! – De suas mãos apoiadas no chão, várias flechas negras saíram em direção à amazona que colocou as mãos para frente elevando o cosmo.

- BARREIRA SAGRADA! – Hanako criou uma barreira que repeliu o primeiro ataque. O ser então começou a atacá-la repetidas vezes até que a barreira começou a rachar. Ficava cada vez mais difícil para a amazona conter os ataques que se tornavam mais fortes a cada investida.

_Faça alguma coisa! _Pensava _Você tem de fazê-lo parar antes que a barreira se rompa! _E foi então que teve a idéia. Quando Azmut lançou uma nova investida, dessa vez jogando-se contra a amazona e acertou a barreira, Hanako lançou um contra ataque, seu golpe conhecido como "Reflexo das ilusões". O devorador de mundos viu como se estivesse se jogando contra si mesmo e então recuou lançando um ataque mais forte para atacar o segundo ser que vinha para cima dele, julgado que Hanako o havia invocado. O ataque bateu na barreira que se desfez e foi refletido, acertando o próprio Azmut que estava perto e caiu, ficando parado enquanto, receosa, a amazona levantava-se (A força das investidas fez com que se ajoelhasse).

- Você é realmente irritante. – O devorador de mundos levantou-se, voltando a apoiar duas das mãos fechadas no chão encarando a amazona – Já está me cansando. Considere-se com sorte, pois resolvi atacá-la com todo meu poder.

_Ótimo!_ Hanako pensou, que mais lhe faltava?

Azmut então ergueu os dez braços, investindo contra a semideusa, porém antes que pudesse alcançá-la, um portal negro se abriu em sua frente, saindo nas costas da amazona que já havia pulado para esquivar-se. Havia se antecipado demais e acabou por receber uma série de socos que a afundaram no chão, deixando-a quase desacordada.

O ser então lhe ergueu, e esmagou-a com a palma da mão na parede. Não fosse sua armadura, Hanako já estaria morta, mas sua proteção já começava a rachar-se.

_Agora o golpe de misericórdia _A voz do ser soou em sua mente enquanto Hanako, sem forças abaixava a cabeça no chão.

_Foi antes de vir para cá… _Pensou a amazona lembrando-se de quando perdera seu espírito de luta, sua motivação para lutar.

-Flashback-

- Eu não posso continuar com isso! – Sentada no jardim das árvores gêmeas, Hanako conversava com Shaka que olhava para algumas pétalas que caíam e para o céu azul sem nuvens do verão grego. Parecia não prestar atenção na amazona, mas o fazia e Hanako sabia disso.

- Não pode continuar com o que? –Indagou serenamente o virginiano ainda sem olhá-la.

-Lutando! – Hanako olhou para baixo e ao fechar os olhos, a imagem que lhe vinha era de um mundo corrompido, cheio de maldade, com homens perversos. Para onde olhava fora do Santuário encontrava fome, miséria, crueldade, guerra.

-Não é esse o mundo que quero proteger! Eu não posso continuar com isso! – Completou enquanto Shaka suspirava.

-Às vezes é melhor fecharmos nossos olhos para essas coisas, Hanako… - Disse simplesmente. – Lute pela bondade de Athena.

_Pela bondade de Athena… o que há de bom em proteger um mundo como este? Onde estão as pessoas boas? _Hanako pensou. Logo depois, quando Shaka fez saber a Mu sobre o que se passava com a amazona de Taça, o lemuriano resolveu levá-la um tempo para Jamir, esperava poder ajudá-la, mas agora ela estava novamente sozinha, lutar para que? Por que ela fora para lá? Por que desafiara Azmut? Ela não tinha uma resposta convincente para nenhuma dessas perguntas. Fora para lá automaticamente por ser dita para fazê-lo, mas seu coração não estava ali. Simplesmente abaixou a cabeça esperando o golpe que lhe seria fatal. Não queria viver daquela forma, talvez a morte lhe fosse melhor. O devorador de mundos ergueu a mão e dali disparou mais uma de suas flechas feitas de trevas, mas foi então que…

- CRISTAL WALL! – Colocando-se entre Hanako e Azmut, trajando sua armadura dourada, Mu criou uma barreira que refletiu o ataque para o ser. Hanako apenas levantou os olhos e, vendo seu mestre, levantou-se com dificuldade.

- Que faz aqui? – Ela indagou com a voz fraca ao que Mu apenas suspirou.

-Afaste-se – Disse simplesmente encarando o ser. Hanako olhou para o lado e então correu para longe, mas não o bastante para que não pudesse ver a luta, algo não deixou que fizesse, porém ela não sabia o que era.

- "Azmut, o devorador de mundos" – Mu dirigiu-se ao ser que havia se recobrado do contra ataque e agora o encarava. – Vai pagar caro pelo que fez a um membro da minha família! –A calma natural do lemuriano havia se perdido. Os olhos verdes fitavam o devorador brilhando consumindo a chama da raiva que queimava em seu peito, estava possesso, protegeria a Terra, mas mais do que isso, protegeria alguém que lhe era caro.

O ser apenas soltou uma risada. Seria mais um que ele devoraria, os esforços dos humanos de nada valeriam, o destino daquele mundo já fora traçado. Apoiou novamente as dez mãos no chão e delas começaram a surgir seres negros, feitos de trevas ao que Hanako gelou, seu mestre estava em desvantagem. Lembrou-se do seu antigo mestre, um homem tão gentil porém severo nos treinos, que sempre cuidara dela, ela o perdera na batalha contra Hades e agora temia perder Mu que, mais que um mestre, era seu amigo.

-MESTRE MU! – Gritou a amazona dando um passo à frente com o intuito de ir até lá.

-FIQUE AÍ!- Ordenou o outro sem tirar os olhos dos seres, e logo havia se iniciado uma batalha violenta.

A amazona de Taça estava aflita vendo seu amigo lutar, ele fora acertado várias vezes por golpes bem fortes, mas ainda assim levantava-se com apenas alguns filetes finos de sangue, sem grandes ferimentos, o que surpreendia o devorador, mas com aqueles servos por ali a batalha tornara-se mais difícil.

_Onde estavam as pessoas boas? _Hanako indagou a si mesma, havia encontrado a resposta para essa pergunta. As pessoas boas estiveram ao lado dela o tempo todo, apenas ela não percebera. Seus amigos, seus irmãos de causa, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Laira, Marin, Shina, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus e Afrodite, sem falar nos outros cavaleiros da esperança. Seria por eles que ela lutaria. Respirou fundo e correu até onde Mu lutava, passando a lutar ao seu lado contra os servos do devorador, o que aliviou o lado do cavaleiro.

-Eu disse para ficar onde estava! – Ele a olhou reprovando sua atitude, quando se tratava do bem estar de alguém que lhe era caro, ele sempre fora severo.

- Eu vou ficar do seu lado até o fim – Hanako o olhou por um instante – Mais do que meu mestre você é meu amigo e eu não vou abandonar um amigo! – falou firme e sem dar ao outro chance de falar qualquer coisa, partiu para cima da horda de seres. Agora eram apenas o cavaleiro e o devorador.

Azmut e Mu travavam uma luta ainda mais violenta. O devorador que antes nada sofria com seus golpes agora estava severamente ferido, pois os golpes do lemuriano tornavam-se mais fortes a cada ataque. Havia muito em jogo, Mu não podia se dar ao direito de perder. No entanto, ao investir contra o devorador, o mesmo havia erguido as mãos para acertar-lhe uma série de socos. Mu criou sua parede de cristal, porém os socos o atingiram por trás, coisa que este não esperava. Azmut sorria certo da vitória enquanto Hanako gritava por seu mestre que sumira em meio à nuvem de poeira levantada pela violência dos golpes. Seria improvável que ele estivesse bem, mas Hanako não podia acreditar, ele não podia ter morrido, conhecia seu mestre, conhecia seu irmão. E, confirmando o que havia em seu coração, ele levantou-se com apenas um pouco de sangue escorrendo no rosto e sem o elmo. Hanako suspirou aliviada enquanto o devorador parecia não acreditar, como um humano poderia ser tão forte?

- Azmut, o devorador – Mu falava seriamente – Em honra à sua morte que aproxima-se, deixarei que saiba meu nome. Eu sou Mu de Jamir, cavaleiro de ouro de Áries incumbido de proteger este mundo e com a obrigação de proteger minha discípula. Sei o quanto despreza os humanos e que apenas por um milagre poderia ser vencido por um, então lhe mostrarei que humanos são capazes de fazer milagres... FAZENDO UM AQUI E AGORA! STARDUST REVOLUTION! – Atacou o ser com todo o seu cosmo. A essa altura, Hanako já havia liquidado com os servos do monstro e apenas assistia a batalha.

_Apenas você pode destruí-lo _A voz de Thinúviel soou na mente da amazona que resoluta, juntou as mãos fazendo com que a lua brilhasse mais forte. O lemuriano olhou para cima enquanto um brilho prateado envolvia Hanako, saindo também de seus olhos. Aquela garota era realmente especial…

- ARS ARCANUM ESCENT - Começou a invocar uma magia poderosa que havia aprendido com Thinúviel, infelizmente, devido ao modo como aprendera (lhe fora incutido) ela só poderia usá-la uma vez. – HILLÏA NARDA! EXTINÇÃO LUNAR! – Um raio vindo da lua acertou o ser enquanto no céu dois focos de luz surgiram, cometas que caíram exatamente onde estava o ser, seguindo o raio.

Enquanto a nuvem de poeira se dissipava, Hanako apoiava as mãos no joelho respirando fundo retomando o fôlego. Mu, nesse meio tempo olhava para o cenário devastado pela batalha.

-Conseguiu… - A amazona ouviu a voz do lemuriano soar suave e gentil novamente ao que virou-se sorrindo.

-Conseguimos, mestre… - Parou ao fitar o cavaleiro ensangüentado – Mestre Mu? – Deu uns passos para trás tentando entender o que acontecera, ele estava bem até agora pouco, com alguns poucos filetes de sangue. Teria… teria ele todo aquele tempo escondido seus ferimentos para não preocupá-la e não demonstrar fraqueza diante do inimigo? Ela correu até ele que lhe sorria como se seu estado não significasse nada.

- Agora posso consertar sua armadura, Hanako – Falou o lemuriano ao que Hanako o olhou sem entender.

-Como assim? – Indagou temendo a resposta, algo já lhe dizia que não iria gostar.

- Sua armadura está morta. Para trazê-la de volta à vida é preciso sangue, sangue de um cavaleiro. Darei o meu a você assim… eu continuarei a protegê-la através de sua armadura – Respondeu enquanto estendia a mão na direção da mulher quando esta segurou-lhe o pulso com firmeza.

- Não posso deixar que faça isso! Eu… eu não quero uma armadura que implique tal sacrifício! Olhe só pra você, mestre Mu, eu não quero que morra! – Disse soltando a mão dele enquanto ele a olhava tendo recolhido a mão.

-Eu fiz bem em aceitar treiná-la – Sorriu fitando a amazona ferida, recoberta de sangue, precisava de cuidados, mas sabia que Kiki, seu discípulo poderia fazê-lo. – você tem um coração, bondoso, Hanako – Sua voz saiu suave apesar de baixa, o cavaleiro já sentia o corpo pesar e sabia que era questão de minutos ou até mesmo segundos para que perdesse a consciência, mas queria lhe falar o que tanto admirava em sua discípula. Colocou a mão em seu ombro e cambaleou para a frente, quase caindo, mas retomando o equilíbrio quando esta o segurou.

-Mestre Mu, por favor, precisa descansar…

-Eu lhe proíbo – O cavaleiro falou seriamente, cortando-a – Lhe proíbo de usar aquela técnica no estado em que está! – Continuou. Sabia que o desejo de Hanako era usar sua técnica "Elixir da vida" para curá-lo, mas também sabia que em seu atual estado aquilo a deixaria entre a vida e a morte. Mesmo que morresse devido aos seus ferimentos, ele não queria que ela fizesse tal sacrifício. – Agora… - continuou – Volte à vida, Armadura de Taça…

Assim que terminou de falar, uma luz dourada, vinda do cavaleiro, envolveu a ambos – a amazona e a ele . Hanako fechou os olhos devido à intensidade da luz e quando os abriu, sua armadura estava totalmente restaurada enquanto Mu caiu inconsciente.

Hanako deixou que o cavaleiro escorregasse por seus braços até o chão, tendo o cuidado para que ele não caísse de uma vez e o abraçou com força tentando não chorar. A armadura estava viva novamente e sem um arranhão e até mesmo mais forte que antes, mas o preço que pagara fora alto, ela não queria aquilo. Podia sentir o cosmo de seu irmão ainda a envolvendo, estaria para sempre com ela, enquanto ela tivesse a armadura que retornara com o sangue dele. Queria ajudá-lo, sabia que ele teria no máximo segundos de vida, respirava devagar e o coração quase parava, mas fora proibida de curá-lo ferida como estava. Hanako engoliu em seco, não queria perder seu irmão, não podia perdê-lo. Lembrou-se do dia em que ele começou a treiná-la e dos momentos que passaram juntos, nunca lhe havia dito o quão importante ele era em sua vida. Sabia que ele já o sabia, mas mesmo assim, queria que ele ouvisse de seus lábios. Respirando fundo, ela alisou o rosto do cavaleiro retirando o cabelo de sua face e fechou os olhos. Apesar de proibida, não o deixaria morrer.

-Bom dia, mestre Mu. – A voz de Kiki soou em um tom de felicidade enquanto o cavaleiro sentava-se olhando em volta. Estava em seu quarto em seu castelo em Jamir. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e então olhou para seu discípulo, mantendo as mãos em seu colo.

-Eu… estou vivo? Mas, como? O que houve, Kiki?

-O senhor dormiu por dois dias, mestre Mu – Respondeu o outro ao que o cavaleiro caiu em si como se acertado por um raio.

-Onde está Hanako? – Perguntou visivelmente preocupado. Se estava vivo, era sinal que ela o desobedecera. Gelou quando pensou no pior. – Onde ela está? – Repetiu a pergunta com mais firmeza.

-No quarto ao lado, mestre Mu… Ela estava realmente preocupada com o senhor então o curou, mas…

-Mas o que? – Indagou quase aflito o lemuriano.

-Eu não sei se ela vai acordar – Seu discípulo respondeu baixo enquanto, apesar de ainda não estar bem, Mu levantou-se num pulo. O cavaleiro queria vê-la, mas foi obrigado a apoiar-se na parede sentindo-se tonto, andou devagar até o quarto ao lado e abriu a porta encontrando a outra deitada como se dormisse serenamente. Normalmente o lemuriano era calmo e não ficaria aflito daquele modo, mas como explicaria aos outros que deixou que ela morresse?

-Hanako… - Chamou baixo enquanto ajoelhava-se na cama, colocando a garota em seu colo – Por favor, acorde… - Abaixou a cabeça encostando a testa na testa da outra. Ela estava fria, fria demais. Elevou o cosmo para aquecê-la e acabou por adormecer novamente com ela nos braços.

-Mu… mestre Mu… - A voz baixa da amazona fez com que o cavaleiro recobrasse os sentidos e abrisse os olhos encontrando o olhar dela bem próximo de si, como desmaiara, ficaram deitados lado a lado e, como seu cosmo ainda a aquecia, ela recobrou a consciência, ela a havia salvo.

-Hanako… - A voz do lemuriano saiu ainda fraca os dois ficariam bem e naquele momento lutavam para ficar acordados.

-Você é importante pra mim, mestre Mu, é como um irmão pra mim.- Fez uma pausa tentando não dormir - Eu amo você, irmão. – A amazona sorriu.

- Eu também… amo você – O lemuriano falou com dificuldade, sorrindo ao ver o sorriso da outra que, feliz por ter tido a chance de lhe falar, tornou a dormir.

_Você não tem mesmo jeito, minha irmã…_ O lemuriano pensou enquanto, aliviado e feliz, tornou a dormir sabedor de que, agora, eram muito mais que apenas mestre e discípulo, eram irmãos.


End file.
